tous part d'un rêve
by lolivamp
Summary: zoey, kalona, un rêve, un lemon.


_ Zoey venait de se coucher depuis environs une heure quand Kalona l'entraina dans un de ses fameux rêve où l'on ne peut pas mentir._

Je ne trouvais dans le même château d'Italie que dans mes rêves précédents. Kalona était lui aussi présent, c'était lui qui m'y avait entrainé. J'hésitais à me jeter dans le vide, comme je l'ai fait la première fois pour me réveiller, et lui échapper ou rester ici pour voir ce qu'il me voulais. En même temps il aurait mieux valu m'enfuir car même si je savais qu'il n'était pas de mon côté, il restait pour moi des plus séduisant, une véritable tentation, à cause de Aya je suppose, et j'avais peur de ne pas résister longtemps. Après tous ne suis-je pas tomber dans les bras de Loren grâce à sa beauté et à ses beaux mots, alors que j'étais déjà en couple et que la raison aurais voulu que je résiste.

Ses yeux me fixais avec un éclat de désir, les miens devait aussi reflétais cette étincelle, en regardant son torse, qu'il avait laissé nu, et que je voyais des plus musclés, fait pour attirer les jeunes filles en fleur tel que moi. Il était simplement vétu de jeans noir qui allaient parfaitement avec ses ailes.

Je ne savais que faire, devais-je m'approcher ? Rester où je suis ? Ou bien tenter de sauter ? En avais-je réellement envie ? Fuir ne me semblais pas être la solution, je ne voulais pas partir de cet endroit assez jolie où, malgré les conséquences qu'il pouvait y avoir, je me sentais libre de répondre à ma passion pour l'ange déchu. Après tous du moment que je gardais en tête qui il était je pouvais bien me laisser aller à mon instinct. De plus il me révèle quand il faut que je ne fasse ou ne dise pas quelque chose. Et là il ne me prévenais d'aucun danger, contrairement à la fois où j'ai couché avec Loren. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir plus que je sentis deux ailes entouré mon corps, m'empéchant de partir. Kalona venait de prendre la décision pour moi. Je me sentais bien au chaud serré contre lui, protéger par ses ailes. Cela peut paraître étrange de se sentir si à l'aise dans les bras de l'être que l'on trouve le plus vil au monde mais pourtant il me faisait me sentir différente. Mais après tous avant d'être obliger de quitter Nyx n'était il pas l'un de ses plus fidèle compagnon ?

Pousser par je ne sais quelle envie je m'approchais plus près de lui et je l'embrassais, j'écoutais mon instinct. Dans mon ventre se logea une étrange boule de chaleur. Kalona paru bien entendu surpris, agréablement surpris bien sur. Et je suppose que de posséder à nouveau Aya, mais cette fois ci en chair et en os, lui fit plaisir. Mes mains désireuses de découvrir plus prirent place sur le torse de Kalona pour le caresser. Mon corps était comme animé de sa propre volonté, qui différait de celle de mon esprit, mais je ne pouvais mentir et mon corps suivait les envies de mon inconscient. Il passa ses mains sous ma chemise de nuit, empreintait à Aphrodite, qui me paraissait tous d'un coup encore plus courte que quand je l'ai mise. Mais les caresses qu'il me prodiguait ne me donna pas l'envie de l'arréter, les siècles lui ont donné l'expérience qu'il manquait à Loren qui était déjà fantastique. Je le laissais me retiré le vètement, me laissant si fragile dans ses bras, en culotte. Pour me mettre à égale avec lui, je lui déboutonnais son pantalon et tirais du coup dessus faisant jaillir sa virilité euh imposante. Finallement non nous ne somme pas à égalité.

Il passa sa main dans ma culotteme faisant frisonné de peur et en même temps de désir. Quel étrange mélange! Sous ses caresses je finit par me détendre, remarquant au passage que mon corps c'était tendu sous son geste intime. Je me tortillais sous sa mains pour ressentir encore plus ses doigts sur mon sexe.

Il m'enleva le dernier rempart à ma nudité, me laissant encore plus fragile dans ses bras, mais heureuse et prète à coucher avec lui. Quel paradoxe pour moi qui me battait toutes les nuits contre le monstre qu'il est, enfin il pouvait aussi se montrer doux comme à ce moment, contre les choses qu'il voulais faire. Mais ne n'étais-je pas aussi Aya, la femme créer pour l'attirer dans un piège quitte à elle aussi ressentir du désir pour lui. Il m'allongea contre la pierre froide du sol, je fut prise d'un frisson face à ce changement de température, lui si chaud par rapport à la glace de par terre. Mais heureusement pour moi il ne tarda pas à reprendre sa place à mes côtés, ou plutot sur moi. Je savais qu'à ce moment je ne pouvais plus reculer si l'envie m'en prennait mais aucun besoin de partir en courant ne me vint à l'esprit. Je sentis sa virilté me pénétré, ses ailes continuant à m'entourer, m'évitant le contact du sol. Je jouis sous ses coups de reins suivit de prèt par lui. Il se retira et se mis à mes côtés. Ensuite pour éviter que des questions plus compliqués viennent obscursire le tableau je préférais me détacher de ses bras et de sauter dans le vide. Je me retrouvais dans mon lit, dans les bras de Stark, comme quoi dormir avec un hommene fontionne pas vraiment. Je savais que cette merveilleuse nuit ne resterais qu'un rêve un secret entre Kalona et moi, je ne voulais plus jamais y pensait, tous resterais pareil à avant.


End file.
